


when i can't find the words (you teach my heart to speak)

by empty_venom



Series: santa, baby [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Chokers, Cuddling, Evak Advent Calendar, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: And it’s Isak, and it’s Even, and it’s the low, soft buzz of the TV, and it’s the room that’s somehow got dark in the last hour, and it’s the open windows allowing noises from the night in, and it’s the beat of their hearts against each other.





	when i can't find the words (you teach my heart to speak)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY THREE, KIDS
> 
>  
> 
> bit different today, Isak wanted a chill day
> 
> I was about to apologise for it being different to how I usually write but hey, it's my fic, it's my writing, I'll write how I want lmao!! hope you enjoy it though!!!!
> 
> kudos and comments make me cry xooxoxox
> 
> title from You Make It Real by James Morrison

///

 

 

 

 

**SØNDAG – 15:39**

**Isak + Even’s Apartment**

 

 

 

 

The last dregs of afternoon sunlight slowly make their way in through apartment’s open windows, bathing Isak and Even in chilly sun. They’re both in their t-shirts and boxers, barely having moved all day, having been knocked out for so long after last night. They’ve only really moved to brush their teeth, grab a bag of crisps to snack on and occasionally pee. It’s been the most relaxed day they’ve had since… well, last Sunday. Sundays are their lazy days, never busy, always reserved for the two of them. There’s soft music playing from where Even’s plugged his phone into their speakers; Isak drifts in and out of light sleep as Even presses kisses along his hairline, ruffling his soft curls.

 

 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you know that?” Isak mumbles against Even’s chest, through his sleepy haze. “I don’t know where I’d be without you. Probably still miserable and in the closet. And living with Eskild.” Isak shivers dramatically and Even laughs, squeezing Isak’s shoulder.

 

 

“You’d be fine without me, baby.” Even tries to keep his tone lighthearted, but Isak can tell there’s that underlying insecurity that Even always tries to hide around him. Isak’s told him time and time again that it’s fine for Even to show vulnerability, god knows Isak shows it every time they fuck, reassures him he’s not alone any more, never has to be alone. It’s taking time, but Isak can tell Even’s trusting him, bearing more of his soul than ever before.

 

 

Isak huffs out an annoyed sound.

 

 

“I would not. You saved me, man.” Isak pats Even’s chest.

 

 

“Oh, so you can ‘man’ me, but I can’t ‘dude’ you?”  Even asks, unamused.

 

 

Isak tuts. “Totally different situation. Plus, that was like 2 days ago, let it go, jeez. Don’t change the subject, though. Don’t ever doubt how important you are in my life.”

 

 

“Okay, Isak. You saved me right back though, remember?”

 

 

Isak rolls back on to his side, so he’s lying next to his boyfriend, rather than on top of him. He gently tilts his head up, staring at Even from half-lidded eyes as he pouts his lips a tiny bit.

 

 

Even grins and indulges Isak’s silliness, they’re together now, Isak doesn’t have to beg for kisses like he used to. It is pretty endearing though.

 

 

“I’m glad you chose me.” Isak says, his voice barely above a whisper, but it’s that soft, smitten voice that makes Even’s heart hurt in the best way possible.

 

 

“I didn’t have a fighting chance in hell to turn away from you, I’ve been gone since I first saw you.” Even replies, nudging their noses together, how they always do. Isak smiles, small and sleepy, and rubs his nose against Even’s.  

 

 

“Hey, want your calendar?” Isak blinks his eyes open suddenly, pushing at Even’s shoulder.

 

 

Even watches happily as Isak doesn’t wait to answer, just clambers over him and grabs the calendar off the dresser, handing it back to Even. He settles back down again, next to Even, but sitting up against the pillows slightly. Even props himself up on one elbow and holds the calendar.

 

 

The door of Day Three is a little bigger than the first two, leading Even to believe there might be something a little more than a simple hint in there. He carefully tears the door open, as Isak cards his fingers through his hair, and Even leans into the touch slightly.

 

 

He gently pulls out a small piece of folded fabric and lets it unravel in his hand. In the centre of his palm lies a soft, thin, pink velvet choker, with silver charm saying ‘Baby’ hanging from it. Even rubs a thumb over the metal charm, mouthing the word.

 

 

“I know it’s kind of a gift for me, but… Uh, I thought today could be a chill day? Um, and, I was thinking I could uh,” Isak coughs awkwardly, his fingers twitching a little in Even’s hair. “I could ride you, in the choker. But just… Gentle. The last two days have been kinda… intense. For both of us. So, I feel like it would be nice if… We’re just chill.”

 

 

Even’s quiet for a while, which makes Isak panic slightly and is quickly planning of ways to backtrack when Even looks up at him, eyes slightly wet.

 

 

“Sounds perfect, gorgeous boy.” He says as he shuffles to sit next to Isak, holding the choker in both hands up to Isak’s neck, then leans back slightly. “Suits you. Colour goes nice with your skin.”

 

 

Isak’s face flushes and he ducks his head, batting Even’s hands away.

 

 

“Goes even better with that skin.” Even smirks and Isak punches his shoulder grumpily.

 

 

“I take it back. You’re not getting anything. I’m going to sleep. Bye.” Isak rolls over violently, pulling the duvet up under his chin and tucking it around him as he faces away from Even.

 

 

“Oh, get back here.” Even rolls his eyes, winding an arm around Isak’s waist and flipping him over, slotting a knee between Isak’s legs as he leans down and presses a slow kiss to Isak’s lips.

 

 

Isak immediately melts under Even’s touch, opening his mouth to let Even lazily lick into it, and Even can feel Isak’s leg quiver.

 

 

“Now,” Even pulls away, pressing another little kiss to Isak’s cupid’s bow. “You gonna let me put this choker on you?”

 

 

 

 

///

  

 

 

 

The music changes to soft acoustic songs, a guitar and a voice, a steady beat, matching the steady beat of Isak and Even’s hearts, almost perfectly in sync.

 

 

Isak rocks in Even’s lap, arms around Even’s neck, legs bent around his waist. Even rests his forehead against Isak’s, breathing Isak’s air, breathing Isak in. He doesn’t want to miss a single second of this boy, this beautiful, ethereal boy who has changed his life so massively.

 

 

“I love you.” Even whispers, quiet in the room of soft music and synchronised panting, the sound of lips touching, skin on skin. “God, I love you. I am so in love with you.”

 

 

Isak laughs, light and easy, before the laughs taper off into gentle moans, head tipping back in pleasure. Even kisses down the column of his throat, rubbing his nose against the choker, running his hands all over Isak’s soft skin, his spine, shoulders, ribs, chest. He brings a hand up to the side of Isak’s neck, running his thumb over the soft velvet, the pad of his thumb over the metal charm.

 

 

“My baby,” He speaks into Isak’s neck, spare hand coasting down to rest on the small of Isak’s back. Isak whines, not desperate, or needy; he just whines. Even pulls Isak closer, right down on to him, and a breathless noise comes from Isak. Even licks over his pulse point, open mouthed kisses near his ear.

 

 

“I love you,” Isak cries, “Even… Even, I love you, Ev, Even, I love you so much.” He repeats the words, like a mantra, a prayer, as Even guides his hips, up and down, slow and steady and deep, so goddam deep and Isak’s so full, so full of Even, so full of love, so full of happiness, he feels he could burst.

 

 

“I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. Never have, never will again. Jesus, you’re it, Isak. You’re it for me.” Even pulls Isak down hard and thrusts up at the same time, and Isak can feel his toes curling, shocks down his legs, tingles up his arms. Even does it again, and again, and Isak’s eyes are rolling back in his head. One of Even’s hands curls around Isak, stroking him in time with his bounces, courtesy of Even’s other hand still on his hip.

 

 

“You make me so fucking happy, didn’t think I could be this happy. Didn’t think I deserved to be this happy. You make me feel like I deserve it.” Isak admits, gasping his words out. “You make me feel happy. You make me free.”

 

 

Even pulls Isak down one more time, as hard as he can, holding him there with a tight grip around his waist as he kisses Isak, intense, heavy, wanting, taking. Isak moans into his mouth, and Even drinks up his noises, like he’s desert and Isak’s the first rainfall in years.

 

 

Isak is rainfall, Isak is relief, Isak is the calm after the storm, Isak is worth everything in the world, Isak is the love of his life.

 

 

Isak Isak Isak.

 

 

 

“Even.” Isak’s gasp cuts through the noise in his head, cut through all the bullshit, all the static, all the white noise. It’s just Isak. It’s all Isak. And Even’s hand is wet, and his cheeks are wet and Isak’s rolling his hips, helping Even ride it out, helping Even come down, helping Even. Always helping Even. Always there for him.

 

 

 

Fuck, they’re so in love.

 

 

 

And it’s Isak, and it’s Even, and it’s the low, soft buzz of the TV, and it’s the room that’s somehow got dark in the last hour, and it’s the open windows allowing noises from the night in, and it’s the beat of their hearts against each other.

 

 

It’s them.

 

 

 

And they’re happy.

**Author's Note:**

> yep!! bit different, no D/s stuff really, soft and gentle, lots of love. yeah, conceptual shit. THIS IS HOW I USED TO WRITE SMUT 100% OF THE TIME LOLLLLL IMAGINE 
> 
>  
> 
> but yeah I really needed a break lmfao ive been doing my assignments for uni all day, uni work's gotta come first, sorry friends!!
> 
>  [isaks choker](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6e/c4/08/6ec408c990879e8b43083429a8fdd55e.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> as always, my Tumblr is [here](http://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com), come say hi!!!!!  
> tbh also my Twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/empty_venom), im more active on it now eyyyy


End file.
